Love Will Remember
by aiiloobeeiiu
Summary: Si piensan que mi historia es una tonta y boba de amor que trata de una chava que es nueva en la escuela y conoce a un chavo, y se enamoran los dos, y son felices por siempre. Pues están en lo correcto, no del todo, pero sí en algo, pero se trata más de mí. Y a lo mejor suena egoísta, o no. Pero es mi historia, es sobre mi vida y como cambia conforme el tiempo.
1. Algo sobre mí

_Hola, esto es algo que escribí hace un año. A lo mejor es algo tonto, pero quería subirlo &amp; quizá seguir la historia, si quieren, claro._

* * *

¿Creen en el destino? ¿Creen que dos personas estén destinadas a estar juntas? ¿Por siempre? Pues yo sí, o eso pensaba. Puede que quizás algunas cosas pasan por algo. La verdad a mi todo esto se me hace muy confuso. Pues la vida da muchas vueltas —Demasiadas diría yo—. Un día tus mejores amigas desde la infancia simplemente dejan de serlo, o la persona en la que más confías te decepciona, o alguien con la cual nunca habías hablado se convierte en una persona muy importante en tu vida. Nunca sabes lo que el destino tiene planeado para ti, ya que cuando las cosas van bien —PUM— ¡Sorpresa! Viene algo peor... ¿Por qué no todo es color de rosa? Ya hasta me da miedo que algo bueno me pase, pues eso significa que algo malo va a pasar.

Bueno sin aburrirlos más, me llamo Amy Rose, tengo 15 años a punto de cumplir los 16, está bien no, aún falta como 6 meses, pero decir eso me hace sentir grande, como sea. Ya terminé de cursar la secundaria, por fin. No es que la odiará, pero ya me estaba cansando de ella, de convivir con los mismos compañeros durante tres malditos años. Ah y no me hagan hablar de los maestros, estúpidos; excepción por el de física, él si era un buen profesor, no sé, me gustaba como daba su clase, como explicaba y esas cosas, o quizá solo sea porque me gusta la física y todo eso. Todo lo contrario del profesor de matemáticas ¡ugh! De tan solo pensar en él me dieron ganas de vomitar, digamos que era un viejito pervertido que le gustaba "ayudar" a las chicas con los problemas del libro, se acercaba demasiado, demasiado… y que además tenía la tendencia de sudar por las axilas y tartamudear. Pero debo admitir que los extrañaré mucho a todos, hasta al Sr. Axilas sudadas.

Ya acabé con esta etapa de mi vida, como es obvio ahora sigue la preparatoria. Aún recuerdo que estaba tan nerviosa por saber si pase el examen de admisión de la preparatoria, el examen estaba facilísimo, pero aun así, sientes los nervios, ¿Y si no paso? Era lo que me preguntaba. Si no pasaba era que en realidad estaba acabada o muy jodida como quieran decirlo, ya que como dije el examen estaba regalado. Cuando me dieron los resultados, sentí un gran alivio, por fin pude respirar, recuerdo que abracé a mi mejor amiga de la emoción, dábamos saltitos de lo felices que éramos por haber sido admitidas. Nuestra felicidad acabo cuando unas de las maestras de la preparatoria nos dijo: "Pasar el examen esta fácil, lo difícil es mantenerse. Así que no se emocionen." Lo único que pensé maldita vieja amargada, arruina mi felicidad. Pero debo admitir que tenía razón. Me han dicho que lo más importante es cumplir con tus tareas, obviamente, que los exámenes no eran tan importantes ya que solo valían el 10% de la calificación, que me preocuparse más de entregar los trabajos.

Así que esto significa que tendré que hacer tareas, no es que no hiciese tareas, pero no estoy acostumbrada, ya que en la secundaria a los profes no les importaba si habías hecho la tarea o no, siempre olvidaban revisarla. La preparatoria va a ser algo emocionante, o eso siento yo. Espero que me vaya bien mi primer semestre. Afortunadamente me toco con varios amigos de la secundaria, por lo que será más fácil, convivir en el salón, ya que no soy muy… ¿sociable? Me cuesta hacer amigos, no soy de la personas que conoce a alguien y… pum, ¡son amigos! No soy así, pues no confío en casi nadie, por no decir que no confío ni en mi misma. Sólo espero llevarme bien con mis compañeros, o intentar hacer amigos, conocer gente y esas cosas. Y por qué no, conocer a alguien… ya saben a un chico.

Sí, piensan que mi historia es una tonta y boba de amor que trata de una chava que es nueva en la escuela y conoce a un chavo, y se enamoran los dos, y son felices por siempre, y bla bla bla… Pues están en lo correcto, no del todo pero sí en algo, pero se trata más de mí. Y a lo mejor suena egoísta, o no. Pero es mi historia, es sobre mi vida y como cambia conforme el tiempo. Y tampoco piensen que porque mencione la preparatoria, significa que este será el "escenario principal" No, nada de eso. Es más la mencionaré lo menos que pueda.

Así que, hola soy Amy Rose, mucho gusto. Espero y reflexiones o te entretengas con mi historia o… mi vida.

¿He dicho reflexionar? Sí, lo dije. Bueno, yo reflexioné. Y cambió mi forma de pensar… no estoy diciendo que al leer esto cambiará tu manera de pensar y verás al mundo de otra forma, o quizás sí, como yo. Pero si no, al menos espero que te entretengas un rato leyendo mi vida, y no se te haga aburrida.

* * *

_No he seguido mis fics porque me he dado cuenta que sólo escribo cuando estoy triste, sólo me inspiro cuando estoy triste, enojada o tengo un sentimiento negativo. Esto lo escribí cuando estaba triste. A lo mejor es una manera de desahogarme o no sé._

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	2. Nervios

Hoy es el día. Dios estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, siento como mariposas en el estómago, y yo pensé que eso sólo pasaba cuando te enamorabas, pero no es verdad, yo las sentía porque estoy a punto de entrar a la preparatoria. Mi primer día de clases. Quedé con mi mejor amiga para entrar juntas al salón, que suerte, ¿no? Tocar en el mismo grupo con unas de tus mejores amigas.

Cuando la veo, me acerco a ella parece igual de nerviosa que yo, la saludo y buscamos el salón juntas. Aula 09, grupo 01. Repito mentalmente mientras busco el salón,** ¡bingo!** Ahí está en la segunda planta. Así que subimos las escaleras, miro el reloj, cinco minutos tarde. Mi amiga se me queda viendo cuando llegamos al salón, estamos afuera. Al parecer está esperando que yo entre primero, suspiro, y lo hago. Abro la puerta y lo que veo es a un montón de chicos sentados, unos mirando el pizarrón, otros hablando, también hay personas que no tuvieron una buena noche, pues se están durmiendo. Me quedo ahí parada viendo a mis nuevos compañeros y buscando a mis amigos de la secundaria, pero alguien me empuja, era mi amiga. Ah, se me olvidaba presentarla, ella es Blaze the Cat, es muy tímida, pero divertida con la gente que conoce, me llevo bien con ella, aunque en el pasado hemos tenido unos problemas, pero muy pequeños…

Ella entra al salón y se sienta en unos de los dos bancos libres, creo que somos las ultimas en llegar, hago lo mismo y me siento, sin antes decirle al profe si podía entrar. Saco mi libreta, y miro el horario. "Ética". El nombre suena aburrido, y estaba en lo correcto, era aburrido. La mayor parte del tiempo me la pase cabeceando, ya entendía a mis compañeros, que estaban dormidos. También me estaba muriendo de frío. A la otra me pondré un suéter o llegaré más temprano para agarrar un lugar bueno, y así quizá no muera de frío —ya que mi lugar está muy cerca del clima— y podré hablar con mis amigos.

* * *

Conforme iban pasando los días, había hecho amigos, me encantaba la preparatoria, sin duda es mucho mejor que la secundaria, aunque encargaban mucha tarea, esa era la única excepción. También me había metido al equipo de voleibol de la escuela. Al igual que mi mejor amiga, Rouge the Bat, ella es lo contrario a otra mejor amiga, pues es extrovertida, digamos que yo soy una mezcla de ellas dos. Bueno Rouge nos había presentado a mí y a Blaze, un… ¿Adivina qué? Sí pensaste que en un chavo, estás en lo correcto, así es nos presentó a su amigo, Sonic the Hedgehog. Yo ya lo conocía, creo que todo Mobius lo conoce. De echo, me gustaba él, cuando era una niña, tenía unos diez u once años. Lo conocí gracias al internet. Pero cuando lo vi otra vez, cuando me lo presentó, sentí algo extraño. ¿Oh será amor? Nah, no lo creo. Quizá sólo atracción. A parte de que es imposible, salir con él. De seguro le gustan las chicas extrovertidas y seguras de sí mismas, y que además sepan bailar… ya que él baila, ¿ya lo dije? Bueno, él trabaja en un ballet, esos de los de xv años. Y yo la verdad ahora no estoy interesada en tener una relación.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la cocina ayudándole a mi mamá a preparar la comida, no es muy divertido, pero en algo tengo que ayudar en la casa, aparte de lavar los platos. Mientras me encontraba haciendo la comida, mi mamá me llama y camino hacia el cuarto de ella.

—Dime, ¿te gustaría ser dama de una quinceañera? —Me pregunta.

Alzo las cejas. —Claro, pero… ¿de quién? — dudo.

—De Cream the Rabbit. Su madre me ha dicho que te preguntará si quisieras ser dama.

Qué raro… porque no me lo pidió ella a mí, personalmente.

—Quizá le dio pena decírtelo. —Contesta mi mama, que parece que leyó mi mente.

Puede ser. Nos hemos distanciado mucho, desde que tocamos en diferentes salones en la secundaria, pero ahora estábamos juntas de nuevo en la preparatoria.

—Dile que sí, seré dama. —le digo. Mi mama solo asiente.

Nunca he sido dama de una quinceañera, esto me pone nerviosa. Tendré que bailar y ni siquiera sé bailar. ¿Por qué acepté? Está bien, solo es un vals, no es para tanto. O eso pienso yo. Me gusta bailar, pero el hecho de que me vean bailando, no sé, me da vergüenza. ¿Desde cuando me ha dado pena? Si de niña, si lo hacía y no me avergonzaba.

—Ah, en una semana empiezan los ensayos. —Alcanzo a escuchar lo que dice mi mamá mientras camino nuevamente hacia la cocina a terminar lo que empece. Realmente me puse nerviosa al oír eso, ¡rayos! Tengo solo una semana para quitarme la pena de que me vean bailar. Me pregunto, ¿dónde ensayaremos? Contratará un ballet, que es lo más probable porque es lo que está de moda ahora en los quinceañeras. Yo realmente nunca quise tener una fiesta, ni nada. _"Eso es porque no sabes bailar"_ Me dice mi subconsciente burlonamente. Bueno aparte de eso, creo que es el miedo de que nadie vaya o este muy aburrida, que todos terminen yéndose, y mejor preferí evitarme eso.

—¿Ya está la comida? —Exclama mi mamá desde su cuarto, haciendo que me despierte de mis pensamientos.

—Ya casi —Simplemente respondo.

* * *

_**Hola, estoy de regreso.**_

_**Odio no publicar, en serio. Espero, realmente espero terminar mis demás fics.**_

_**Chao :)**_


End file.
